Moments
by I.B. Scribbles
Summary: At the bar,Damon gives Elena a rose, making her think. All it takes is one moment to start changing things. One moment leads to another...This started out as just 1 written moment between Damon & Elena, but I couldn't resist writing more.
1. Chapter 1: A Rose at the Bar

**Disclaimer/Author's Note**: I do not own any of these characters or this particular snippet. It's more of a recap of a moment between Damon and Elena from episode 18. I loved watching it and thought it would be fun to read and write in what might be going on in her mind...

_Update: I had so much fun writing this that I decided to write some more. I'll do my best to make most of them original but I'll warn you now that some will probably still come from the show because there are a few moments that are too juicy to not write in the details! Enjoy!_

**A Rose at the Bar**

Elena watched as Stefan quickly gulped down another glass of scotch before heading back to the dance floor. She wrinkled her brow and looked away, scanning the crowd around her. Spotting Damon at the bar, she made her way over to him.

As she reached him, she heard Damon order, "Bourbon. Thank you." His voice was smooth as glass, oozing with confidence and suavity.

Elena sighed. "Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?" she asked, leaning on the bar counter next to him.

"Nope. I've been too preoccupied with yours," replied Damon. Elena looked at him, wrinkling her brow again, clearly confused.

"Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicky Donovan's death," he stated, dissatisfied.

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose," Elena replied popping another peanut into her mouth.

"Really," Damon sarcastically answered. His faced changed into an expression of false concern as he continued speaking, clearly imitating Jeremy's questions. "Oh! But Sheriff! Someone buried her. Who would do that?!"

Damon continued, waving his hand in the air as Elena looked away, picking at the bar snacks in front of her. "Oh I know! I know!" he raised his eyebrows, his voice getting higher, half whispering as he spoke. "Me!" His tone was urgent for only a moment before he matter-of-factly offered a solution to the problem. "I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain."

Elena quickly turned to look at the blue-eyed vampire next to her, raising a finger. "No. I don't want you to compel him."

Damon looked down at her seriously. "Yeah but if he keeps asking questions..." he trailed off, raising one eyebrow and the corner of his mouth.

"Damon, no. I'm serious." Damon turned away from her, pressing his lips together in submission. "I'm not going to do that to him again. I'll handle it," Elena insisted. She turned her head away from him, chewing the peanuts she had in her hand. She didn't see him reach for the flower arrangement on the counter beside him.

Damon sighed, fiddling with the red rose he pulled out of the bouquet. "Okay," he said, sniffing the rose before holding it in front of Elena's gaze, catching her attention. She looked down at the rose. Elena glanced to the side at Damon finding his face only a few inches away. She could feel her heart stutter in surprise but kept it hidden from her face. Elena looked at him her mind racing at how close he was to her. It lasted only for an instant but it seemed longer as she traced the lines of his sharp nose with her eyes before taking in the clear blue of his.

Damon held the rose up to her. "Don't say I didn't warn you." His tone was serious. Elena looked away briefly and hesitantly took the rose. When she looked back at him, he was still staring, his eyebrow raised. There was no smirk in his expression; no hint of humour. Damon was concerned. Elena looked back at him, not changing her own expression. He got quickly looked down at the rose and left, disappearing into the crowd around them and leaving Elena with her thoughts at the bar.

* * *

Thoughts? Writing tips? Love it? Hate it? I know its not anything new but its interesting to guess what could be going on in Elena's mind.


	2. Chapter 2: At the Grill

**Disclaimer/Author's Note**: A totally original moment. I hope you enjoy it. I wish I could say I had written these characters as well :P

**At the Grill**

"Meet you at Mystic Grill?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Yeah. I'll get there as soon as I can." Elena ended the call on her cell phone. She walked over to her bathroom only to find the door locked.

"Jer?" she called, knocking on the door. "Hurry up. I need to get ready."

An hour later, Elena was rushing out the door. "I'm going to the Grill, Jenna! I'll be back later!" she yelled not waiting to hear her aunt's reply. Elena grumbled under breath. Jeremy was long gone and she was late because she had to wait for him to get out of the bathroom.

When she finally arrived at Mystic Grill, the local hangout was already full, buzzing with activity. It was Friday night and full of students, relaxing and having fun after what always seemed like a long week at school. Elena scanned the crowd for Stefan, sure that he was already there, waiting for her. _There he is._ Elena smiled to herself and walked to where Stefan sat at the bar.

"There you are." Elena wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Yes. Here I am." It was Damon. Elena was startled and tried to breakaway from her embrace but Damon was too quick and kept hold of one her hands, pulling her around to his side. Elena was stiff as he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it softly with all the charm and grace of another era before releasing it. " The one. The only. The irresistible me," he continued, a mischievous grin on his face, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"O-oh!" She stammered, "I thought… you looked like—"

"Stefan? Yes, well Stefan tries to look like me but he doesn't quite have my—"

"Ego?" Elena interrupted, on the defensive after her mistake. Her mind was racing. How could she have made that mistake? They may be brothers but she should have known before she got close enough to even touch him.

"Hmm..." Damon raised an eyebrow and looked up and breathed in through his pearly white teeth, searching for the right adjectives to describe himself. "I was thinking something more along the lines of my 'dashing good looks,'" he finished, bringing his gaze back to Elena's confused expression. She looked back him, straight into the blue that sparkled with satisfaction, clearly enjoying the moment. The humour faded from his face as they stared at each other. Damon's eyes shifted from hers down to her lips for barely second breaking the trance they both appeared to have fallen into.

"Will you excuse me?" Elena quickly said, turning around quickly, practically running for the ladies room. Damon let her go. He watched her over his shoulder for a brief moment before turning back to the bar with a puzzled expression on his face.

Elena stopped in the hallway outside the washroom door and leaned against the wall. She tucked her long brown hair behind her ear and looked down at the hand Damon kissed. There was a faint tingling sensation that had lingered after he let go her hand. When Elena looked back towards the bar. He was gone. Damon had disappeared and, for the moment, all thoughts of Stefan had disappeared with him…


	3. Chapter 3: Deja Vu

**Author's Note**: A new snippet for you. Enjoy!

**Déjà Vu**

Elena walked up to the door of the Salvatore manor. She was never able to get used to the grandeur of the place. Every time she visited, she was struck by its grand presence in its quiet, forested surroundings. Elena reached for the old fashioned door-knocker. She had barely touched it when the door swung slightly open, softly creaking on its hinges.

"Stefan?" Elena called into the quiet hallway as she entered. There was no answer. She walked towards the entrance to the parlour, experiencing the sensation of déjà vu. Hearing the door creak ever so slightly, she turned and looked at the open entrance. Elena could feel her heartbeat quicken. She began walking back to close the door when a shiny black crow flew in, barely missing her head. Elena gasped in surprise and ducked, whipping her head around to look in the direction the bird flew. When she turned her head back to the front door she nearly screamed in surprise, stumbling backward.

"Whoa! Take it easy Elena!" Damon was only inches away from her, catching hold of Elena's arms to steady her.

"Damn it, Damon! You didn't have to do that to me again!" Elena huffed, looking up and frowning at the vampire who was still holding on to her. The corner of Damon's mouth was slightly curved up as he tilted his head.

"It was too much fun not to," said Damon, letting go of Elena. He walked past her and into the parlour, a smirk on his face. Elena watched him walk smoothly to the bar, an elegant mahogany table with crystal decanters and bottles of expensive liquor. Damon was dressed in dark denim and his usual black t-shirt. His shoulders were clearly defined, the muscles in his arms toned and powerful. As Elena looked, she heard the beat of wings and the rush of air that blew her hair around her face as the crow flew past and landed on a chair.

"Damon!"

He chuckled darkly, "Okay, okay! Gee, Elena, lighten up. Can't a guy have a little fun with you?" The innuendo of that statement was not lost on her as she raised an eyebrow in disapproval. Damon raised his eyebrow, mirroring Elena as he smirked at her. "So what brings you here? Aside from my brooding brother." He poured himself a glass of a golden liquor, took a swig without gasping. Elena watched him, a little relieved that he seemed to have forgotten all about what had happened at Mystic Grill the other night.

"Don't laugh. Tomorrow is the 'Miss Mystic Falls' gala…" Elena sighed and let her voice trail.

"Mmm, let me guess. You're in the running to be the Miss Mystic Falls of 2010?" Damon was grinning from ear to ear. With inhuman speed Damon was standing right in front of her again, inches away from her face. "Need a date?" he teased. His face had a devilish expression. Elena looked straight back at him, doing her best to keep her composure. She couldn't let him see the effect he had on her when they were so close. Even she wasn't sure what it was yet. She was thrilled to be near him and terrified and confused all at the same time.

"Yes," she answered looking away from his crystal clear eyes. Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise, no longer grinning. "I forgot about it until this afternoon."

"Elena! I didn't know you were coming over." She turned her head to see Stefan down the hall. He was looking at two of them with a blank expression when she realized how close she was to his brother.

"H-hey," she answered. Damon looked at Elena out the corners of his eyes, a glance she didn't see. She walked over to her boyfriend. Her head seemed to clear as soon as she was away from Damon, a bored expression on his face now. She glanced back at Damon who was by the bar again, facing away from them.

"Hey," Stefan said before kissing her hello. Elena barely kissed him back, her mind full of thoughts. Stefan looked at her. "You okay? You seem…distracted…"

Damon smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Intruder

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews :)

**Intruder**

Elena was cowering in the corner of her bedroom, as far away as she could get from her door with the rattling doorknob. She was down in the kitchen when she suddenly felt like she was being watched. Jenna and Jeremy were nowhere to be seen. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a dark silhouette outside the window above the kitchen sink. Her hands started to shake as she walked out of the kitchen to the stairs as normally as possible. When she got to the stairs, she started running, hearing glass break somewhere downstairs as the intruder forced his way into her home.

Her breath quickened as her heart hammered in her ears. She ran straight to Jeremy's room only to discover he wasn't home. She was just about to call Jenna when she heard footfalls on the stair, slowly coming closer, climbing up the stairs. Running through the bathroom she shared with her brother, Elena entered her room, starting to panic. The stranger in her home was coming for her. Why else would he watch her through the window and come slowly up the stairs if she wasn't his target. If he were a thief, wouldn't he have waited till the house was empty?

Elena locked the bathroom door and her bedroom door. She looked around for something to defend herself. There wasn't much in her room. _Breathe. Call Stefan. He'll come. You just have to manage until he gets here. _Elena looked around for her phone. Her small moment of calm left her as she realized that she had left it downstairs. She could hear the footsteps slowly coming nearer. Elena could feel the panic bubbling up to the surface quickly, as she darted around her room looking for something, anything that could help her. She grabbed her chair and wedged it under her door handle. She ran to her window and looked down. There was no way she could climb down or jump without severely injuring herself.

The footsteps stopped. Elena slowly turned around. She could see a shadow of the man's feet through the small space between the floor and door. She walked slowly backward, getting as far away from the entrance to her bedroom, praying that he won't hear her. One of her steps hit a loose floorboard, loudly creaking, breaking the silence. That was all it took. The doorknob started to rattle as the man started to break into her room. Elena ran backward, and slid down to the floor, her breathing getting louder as the tears started to leak out of her eyes. She grabbed a wooden hanger and clutched on it, the sound of the knob shaking and the intruder pounding into her door.

Elena closed her eyes. She heard a loud crash and tumble. She opened her eyes, barely breathing, listening to the silence that descended. The clock ticked. She looked up at her door as she heard a click and saw the handle turn. The door flew open and tall figure was suddenly in front of her. Elena screamed, a piercing bloodcurdling scream of terror and shut her eyes. She felt hands grab hr arms and she began to struggle, squirming and screaming, as the man in front of her held onto her with an iron strong grip.

"Elena! Elena!" she heard a voice calling to her, "Shhh-shh-shh! Calm down! It's me! It's Damon!" Elena stopped thrashing and looked up. Damon looked down at her, relieved.

"Damon?" she asked, relief flooding through her. Her words came tumbling out, "There was a man! Someone! He's in the house! H-he was trying to get into my room, a-and—"

"Shh-shh," Damon soothed. "It's okay now. You're alright." Damon wiped the tear streaks on her cheeks and smoothed her hair before pulling her close. "You're safe."

Elena clung to him for what seem liked forever, letting herself calm down. Damon smoothed her hair.

"Damon?" Elena asked, moving her face away from his chest and looking up at him. They stared at each other. It was like her room disappeared. Everything around her seemed to fade out as she looked at him through her dark wet lashes. Damon leaned down bringing his face closer to hers, his lips barely two inches away from hers…

Elena gasped! Opening her eyes, she sat up in her bed. The sun was shining through her window and hitting the foot of her bed, warming up her toes. Elena ran her fingers through her hair and looked around her room. She could hear the sink running in her washroom where Jeremy was brushing his teeth; the sound of dishes clinking downstairs in the kitchen. She looked at her clock. It was 9am on Saturday morning, the day of the Miss Mystic Falls gala. Elena let out a deep breath before reaching for her journal, hidden behind the picture frame that hung above her bed.

_Last night…I dreamed of Damon Salvatore… _


	5. Chapter 5: Bad News

**Author's note/Disclaimer:** Okay so this isn't the most original chapter but the writers for VD really got it right in the last episode ;) So I hope you still like it. There will definitely be more original things to come though, so please, if you like it so far, check back in as more updates come! Thank you for all your lovely comments too.

**Bad News**

Elena looked at herself in the mirror as Jenna curled her hair. She was quiet, thinking. She had completely forgotten all about the pageant until yesterday afternoon. It had been a strange couple of days. Her mind the past few months had been so preoccupied with things she had never even dreamed existed. The things that mattered so much to her before, cheer-leading, popularity, this pageant, all seemed so inane now. The sound of violins floated up into the room the contestants were preparing themselves in.

"You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this…" Elena sighed, "She was so excited." She picked up a makeup brush and applied some blush to her cheeks.

Jenna smiled. "So were you if I recall," she said softly, looking up from Elena's curls to her face in the mirror.

"I was. She just made it sound like so much fun." Elena's voice was quiet. "A lot's changed since then." _More than you know, _thought Elena. Since her parents death things had changed so much more than she ever thought possible in her wildest dreams, or was it nightmares? Elena had never dreamed that some of the stories about things 'that go bump in the night' could have been true.

"I hate to break to you but, it's a little late for cold feet," answered Jenna.

"I don't have cold feet. I just…think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here…" Elena looked at herself and put on lip-gloss.

Jenna was quiet for a moment. "Well I'll tell you one thing: your hair would have a lot better a chance if she was."

Elena smiled at her aunt's comment. Jenna was more like a sister than an aunt. She finished touching up her lips and said, "Okay. I should go put my dress on." She stood up and glanced at the curling iron in Jenna's hands. "Be careful with that thing," she teased, "Don't hurt anybody." Smiling, Jenna put the curling iron down and Elena left the dressing room to get her dress.

Elena walked into the hallway, the music louder here. _Coldplay_, she thought. It was soothing. She continued to the change room, where her dress hung on the old fashioned three-panel mirror. Everything in the Founders Hall had that old fashioned antique feel. It was like nothing had really been changed since the 19th century, just refreshed. It was a beautiful heritage piece that the town had lovingly restored and maintained.

When Elena walked into the room, she found Amber, another contestant, pacing back and forth, breathing deeply.

"Are you okay, Amber?" asked Elena, concerned.

"I-I hate being the centre of attention," Amber jittered. "Ahh I get panic attacks!" She smiled nervously as she shook her hands in front of her.

"Do you need some privacy while you get changed?" Elena asked sympathetically.

"Uh…actually I'm just, I'm just gonna go and get some air," she answered, her curls bouncing nervously around her face. Amber walked out of the room, a bundle of nervous energy, with Elena watching her go. Once Amber shut the door, Elena walked over to the mirror and picked up her dress.

Seeing a reflection in the mirror, Elena jumped, her heart skipping a beat, and turned around to face Damon. He stood still, hands by his side, intently looking at Elena with a serious expression in his eyes. He was dressed in a black suit and tie. His usual perfectly dishevelled hair was slicked back. A few loose strands hung above his bright blue eyes, the only splash of colour in his appearance.

"Hey! Uh-h you can't be back here." Elena said nervously as she fiddled with her dress.

"We need to talk." Damon walked over, looking down and bring his hand to his face, clearly thinking about what he had to say. Elena noted that there wasn't even a hint of his usual narcissistic humour.

"Does it have to be right now?" she questioned, waving her dress in front of her.

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook on what I'm about to tell you, but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll… squeal." Elena watched his face. He was dead serious, dangerous looking even, as he talked about being inconvenienced.

"What are you talking about?"

Damon looked at Elena, his expression softening as he broke the news to her. "Stefan's still drinking human blood."

"What?"

"Yeah." Elena's face fell. _What was happening_? Damon shrugged. "A month ago I would have rejoiced," he sighed. "But with the council back on alert it is not a good time for Stefan to fly of the handle."

"I know he's been a little edgy, but he said that was normal…" Elena looked at Damon, her hope crumbling. She hoped that once everything was okay with Stefan, she would be okay. She wouldn't feel confused anymore. But the more she looked at his brother, the less sure she was of that thought.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Damon's eyes followed Elena's slender figure as she moved to the couch and slowly sat down, looking down at the floor.

"Oh my god…"

"He has no idea what normal is. His entire existence isn't normal," said Damon. "Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood." Elena moved her gaze up to Damon as he spoke, "But he spent all this time fighting it, when he should have been learning to control it. And now it's controlling him instead…"

"I-I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here," Elena protested.

"Stefan on human blood, Elena." Her heart jumped as he said her name, in spite of what he was telling her. "He'll do anything. He'll say anything...because he's not gonna wanna stop." They stared at each other. "Trust me."

Elena got up and started pacing; Damon's eyes following her every move. She could feel her cheeks growing warm. She glanced at Damon as she walked back and forth. She stopped and looked at Damon again, his face showing concern. He hadn't moved an inch. Her mind was racing and she couldn't stay still.

Elena continued to pace as spoke. "This is all my fault! I-I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place!" Damon tilted his head only moments before the door opened and Stefan walked in. Elena stopped to look at Stefan. Damon's head was tilted toward his brother but his eyes were on the only human in the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

**Author's note:** This was too amazing a moment in the series not to write about it! Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

**Surprise**

"Miss Caroline Forbes," a voice called, "And her escort, Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton." The crowd started to clap below, muffling the sound of the violins that played. Caroline smiled at her, took a deep breath and began her decent down the grand staircase of the Founder's Hall. Elena smiled back and watched her go, smoothing her sapphire dress.

"Elena, you're next," said Mrs. Lockwood. Elena looked over at her and nodded. She waited at the foot of the stairs for her introduction.

"Miss Elena Gilbert. Escorted by Mr. Stefan Salvatore."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She blinked a few times and put on a smile as she began to walk down the stairs, the sound of clapping echoing up. When the foot of the stairs came into view, she nearly paused and her expression changed as her smile faded. Stefan was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes darted to the crowd, unsure of what would happen next. Elena braced herself for the awkwardness that waited at the bottom when she would have no one to escort her to the courtyard and to the dance. She continued to walk down.

Damon clapped his hands as he looked around for his brother before glancing up at the girl who slowly glided down the spiralling staircase. Stefan was nowhere in the room and Elena was halfway down. Moving quickly, he passed through the crowd. From the corner of her eye Elena saw someone moving towards the foot of the stairs.

Damon moved to stand in front of the other escort and looked up at her. Their eyes locked on each other, as Elena made her way down the last few steps. Her expression was barely readable. The corner of Damon's mouth twitched. The hint of a smile barely detectable, made her heart jump. She wondered at how many times this man had been able to do that to her in the past few days. Damon never took his eyes off of her.

"Where's Stefan?" she whispered, unsure of what else to say.

Damon felt a little pang of jealousy but pushed it aside as he whispered back, "I don't know." He raised his hand to lead her.

As soon as their fingers touched, Elena relaxed. She looked into Damon's eyes a moment longer before she shifted her gaze to the audience and tried to smile. Damon's eyes lingered on her a second longer before leading her through the foyer and out into the courtyard. He walked smoothly, his shoes barely making a sound. With her free hand, Elena held onto her skirt, the silky fabric softly billowing around her legs as she moved.

Damon led her down the steps to join the other couples that stood in two rows facing each other. Elena looked at him as their hands slowly parted. _Was it her imagination or did it seem like Damon was reluctant to let go? _The two of them stared at one another, as the clapping slowly died down and the music for the traditional pageant dance began to play, the sound floating in the air. All the couples took a step together, the men bowing, the ladies curtseying. Damon never looked away from her, staring at Elena's mahogany coloured eyes.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered as she curtseyed, the loose curl dangling in front of her eye.

As Damon bowed, he brought her his face close to hers and answered, barely moving his lips, "Right now we just have to get through this." He nodded slightly to reassure her as they stepped back into their lines. Elena felt a warmth creep through her as he said this. She blinked, looking away from the sharp lines of his face. She could feel her cheeks feel warm, as a soft rosy pink coloured them. And the dance of the near-touch began.

Together they stepped forward, raising their hands, mirroring each other's movements. Their hands were close, their fingers only a few inches away from contact. Elena could feel a heat between their hands, an energy that seemed to spark while bringing them closer together like magnets. They walked in a circle, not looking at anything around them. Damon's expression was serious.

As they turned full circle and stepped back, Elena let out her breath. She had been holding it without even realizing. They came together again, bringing their left hands up, placing them between their gazes. As they turned for the second time, Damon's eyes seem to light up as the corner of his mouth moved into the subtlest of smiles. The space between hands lessened. Elena had to look more over her shoulder this time, as Damon walked around her, bringing himself closer. Her face didn't change but the light in her eyes did as she looked at the blue eyes of her dance partner.

They stepped back from each other in unison with the other couples, before the final circle of the near-touch began. Bringing both of their hands up, Damon and Elena stepped forward. Their fingertips were barely a centimetre away from each other. As they stepped back Elena swept her gaze from his eyes down to his hand for a moment. Looking back into his eyes, she barely heard the music come to a climax as she stepped forward and into Damon's arms. Their hands connected and Damon slid his arm around her back bringing Elena close to him. Her eyes flicked down to his lips and to the small space between before resting back on his eyes.

Damon moved her into the dance, effortlessly gliding them around the courtyard, between the other couples. Everything around her seemed to disappear. She felt safe; no worry, no confusion. Her guard slowly coming down, a smile began to glimmer in her eyes as she stared at his face. She looked into his eyes, down his nose, and at his lips, before resting them on his eyes again. Their faces were close. Elena's face seem to be lit up, a smile dancing on the edges of her mouth and brightening her eyes. Damon looked back at her, the corner of his mouth curving upward in a small smile meant only for Elena. She could have dance with him forever and all too soon he slowed down, gently stopping their fluid motion. Elena glanced away from his eyes and down to his smile, watching the curve disappear into a sombre expression. Her lips parted as they stepped back, away from each other, breaking the spell that seemed to have fallen over them as they danced. Damon looked at her, the corner of his mouth twitched, his gaze piercing through her. Elena's dark lashes flashed as her eyes dipped down, before resting them on the vampire who stood across from her. The song that played came to its end and all who were watching began to clap.

_What was that?_ Elena's thoughts seemed to race around in circles. Something had happened. She could feel it. It had been building for the past few days, slowly coming closer and closer to the surface every time she and Damon shared a moment alone. She had tried to push it away and distract herself with thoughts of Stefan. There was no denying it now. Elena looked at the man who had saved her from the embarrassment she nearly experienced when Stefan was nowhere around. Something inside her had changed. Something between her and Damon had changed…

* * *

Okay I'm going to work on more original stuff building off of this :) *sigh* I think that was my favourite moment in the series so far!


	7. Chapter 7: A Night Out

**Author's note/Disclaimer**: Something more original for you :) But I didn't write the song lyrics. The first song mentioned is "Does This Mean You're Moving On?" by Airborne Toxic Event and the second one is called "The Mess I Made" by Parachute. I put links to them in my profile since I couldn't put them here. Enjoy!

**A Night Out**

"What can I get you?" the bartender at the Grill asked.

"Beer, please." The bartender looked at Elena, studying her face.

"I.D.?" Elena fumbled around in her purse, pretending to look for it while the bartender watched her.

"I think I forgot it in my other purse," Elena tried.

"No I.D., no beer," he said, reaching for the wet rag to wipe the counters.

Elena sighed and was about to order something else when she felt someone standing close behind her. The scent of leather filled her nose as she heard a voice address the bartender.

"You're going to make an exception for this young lady and get her a beer. And one for me as well." Elena turned her head to look over her shoulder, a sheepish expression on her face as she looked at Damon. He was looking at the man standing behind the bar, who had no other choice but to listen.

"You know what? I'll make an exception for you tonight, young lady. Beer on tap, yes?" The question of her ID didn't come up again.

"Uh y-yes. Thank you," answered the girl, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Damon took the seat to her left. He wore a pair of dark denim jeans and his black leather motorcycle jacket. Instead of his usual black t-shirt, he was wearing a faded light blue one, making his eyes look even bluer and the darker ring around his iris stand out more. Elena looked at him.

"So, Elena," said Damon, "What brings _you_ here on a school night, hmm?" His face had usual smirk. "And ordering a beer, I might add." He held his bottle up to hers, "Cheers."

Elena took a sip and placed her bottle down on the counter in front of her. "I didn't think anyone I knew would be here this late on a school night," she answered, avoiding the question.

"Well, maybe no one from school," he replied, taking a swig from his own. "But you haven't answered my question." He watched her as she stared at the counter, fiddling with her bottle.

"It's been…" she faltered, "A lot's happened the past week." Damon looked away and stared at nothing, silently agreeing with her as he took another swig. They sat silently, each lost in their own private thoughts, not realizing how similar they were at the moment.

…

A few hours and a several beers later, Elena was a lot more talkative, smiling and laughing. Damon watched her as she took another swig from her beer. She looked happy, but that was probably the beer she had consumed.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" she exclaimed as she heard a song by _Airborne Toxic Event_ play. She jumped up and started to dance and sing along to it.

_When the words are wrong  
And my patience gone  
Will you tell me  
Does this mean you're moving on?_

"You like this song?" Damon asked, surprised, as she sang.

"Yes! Come on Damon dance with me!" Elena pulled him off his bar stool. She smiled at him. At the back of her mind, she was acutely aware that he was one of the main reasons she came here. There were so many little moments that they shared lately and Stefan had begun to change before her eyes. As she danced, she thought,_ no more beer for me. _ She laughed a little at that.

Damon looked at her. "What are you laughing at?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'm cutting myself off! Haha!" She laughed again as she said it out loud.

The song ended, changing into a slower tune and Elena stopped jumping around. Damon stood in front of her.

_Should've kissed you there…_ A voice sang from the speakers in the room.

"Um… I'll be right back," she said. Her mind was fuzzier now that she had stopped dancing. _I guess I had a little more than I thought!_ She head around the bar towards the restrooms, trying not to bump into anything.

_I should've held your face_

_I should've watched those eyes  
Instead of run in place… _

Damon watched her go, smiling to himself. 'Drunk Elena' made an appearance again and she was a lot of fun. He headed over to their seats at the bar, where she had left her purse and the bartender waited for them to pay. Damon was just putting the cash on the counter as Elena walked up to him.

"Oh Damon! I didn't expect you to pay for everything! Wait…"She began to fumble with her purse when he placed a hand over hers to stop her.

"It's okay. I got this. It was fun watching drunk Elena make an appearance." He smirked at her.

"I'm not drunk!" Elena laughed, protesting and smacking him lightly on the arm. "I'm just happy now!" She laughed again, her eyes sparkling. They got up and headed to the door, Damon close behind her. "If I was drunkity-drunk-drunk," she continued before twirling around and surprising him, bringing her face close to his, "Would I have been able to say to myself, 'No more drinking!'" She looked him seriously. He stared back as her lips spread into a smile. "Nope!" she said, answering her own question. She turned around and continued her way out. Damon chuckled to himself and followed her out, placing a hand on her shoulder to steer her clear of any objects that jumped into her way.

When they were outside she stopped and took a deep breath and sighed. Damon stood next to her, never taking his eyes away from her. Elena looked up at the sky, quietly pondering. The air was crisp and clear, the stars easily visible. The door opened behind them as someone left, the words of the song drifting to their ears.

_And it's you, and it's you…_

"It's beautiful isn't it? It's a full moon." Elena moved her gaze to Damon as he looked up. Her mind seemed to be to clearer as she breathed in the cold night air.

Damon's eyes darted back to her, catching her eyes. He turned to face her. The smile she wore slowly faded as she looked back at him.

"Thank you, Damon." She felt a little bolder than her usual self. " You… I never really got to thank you for what you did the other night… for me… at the Miss Mystic Falls gala. And…" Elena let her voice trail off.

"The pleasure was all mine." Elena smiled and looked up at him. They were standing close to another, their hands almost touching.

"Did you know that you amazingly blue eyes?" she asked, looking directly into his eyes. "Blue's your colour." Her lips curved into a smile. She held her gaze there for several moments before she took his hand and started to walk to her car. Elena felt like she was watching herself. Never would she ever have done or said that to him. She knew what she was doing but didn't seem to have her usual self-conscious inhibition stopping her. _Alcohol can do a lot of funny things to a person_, she thought to herself.

Damon walked beside her, his eyebrows raised in surprise and the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to hide his smile. "You are not driving right now miss."

"I'm fine. Really, I'm good now," Elena protested.

He just looked at her before moving with inhuman speed to the driver's side, dangling her keys in front of her. "Get in Elena. Passenger's side." She walked over, mildly surprised at how he had her keys already, and sat down buckling up as Damon started the engine.

"What about your car?"

"I'll get it later," he answered. Elena closed her eyes.

When Damon pulled up to her house, she was fast asleep. He turned to her, brushing his fingers gently across her cheek, moving strands of her long brown hair away from her mouth. She was right. A lot had happened the past few days.

…

Elena woke up the next morning, her head pounding after her night out. She looked around her. She was in her room, in her bed, fully dressed, minus her jacket and shoes. Her mind was fuzzy as were the events of the night before. She looked over to her nightstand to check what time it was and found a note.

_See you around. Take an aspirin. _The memory of everything she said and did last night came flooding back.

"Ugh!" her cheeks went pink with embarrassment and she flopped back onto her pillows. Damon had seen it all.


	8. Chapter 8: Comfort

**A/N**: I don't like writer's block... or exams. But the exams are out of the way and hopefully the writer's block stays away too. Hope you like!

**Comfort**

"Elena!" yelled Jenna, "I'm late! I'll see you later. There's sandwich stuff in the fridge but we're out of coffee. Sorry!" The sound of Jenna's heels clattered along the wood floor followed by the sound of the front door banging as she hurried out.

Elena lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. There was a slow and constant thud in her head; the aftermath of her night out. She heard her clock beep from the nightstand beside her: 8 o'clock. She was running late now. She should have been running around her room getting ready as fast as she could if she wanted to make to school on time but instead, Elena stayed on her bed, staring at the bumps of the stucco ceiling. She closed her eyes waiting for the headache to subside. She didn't want to take any medicine or the aspirin that Damon suggested, hoping it would go away if she just stayed still with her eyes closed.

An hour later, her clock beeped nine and Elena sighed, finally getting up. Jeremy had already left and the house was peacefully quiet, her headache a dull thud at the back of her head. She grabbed her clothes and walked over to her washroom. It was sunny outside and not too cold; a good day to visit her parents grave, journal in hand. There was a lot she had on her mind that needed sorting.

…

Elena was quiet, carefully navigating her way around the gravestones in the cemetery, her hair moving around her face in the light breeze. She loved to look at the different names and dates on the other markers as she made her way to her parents burial place, one of the more recent additions to the old Mystic Falls Cemetery. She passed plenty of familiar names, many generations of the founding families having been buried there.

One name made her stop. Elena clutched her journal and stared at the large marker in front of her, reading the names that were inscribed in the old stone.

_Giuseppe Salvatore Loving and beloved father_

_Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore Beloved sons…_

She had been here once before with Stefan, when they were searching for Emily's grimoire, but it felt like the first time. She had never looked at the names or the epitaphs, not realizing that the two Salvatore brothers' names were also included. Elena shivered and glanced at her surroundings. A cloud had passed in front of the sun, blocking its rays from where she stood and a small fog had crept up around her feet. She wasn't alone.

Elena looked around. "Damon?" She could feel her cheeks growing warm as a blush appeared. She could feel her pulse pick up pace. The first time she saw this fog, her pulse picked up in fear, but now she knew it was for an entirely different reason.

"D-Damon?" she asked, less sure of herself now. There was no crow around. It seemed like the crow and the fog together were Damon's signature tricks. She began to back up, away from the white mist that was wrapping itself around her ankles, and bumped into something solid. Elena whipped around and opened her mouth to scream.

"Hello, Elena." Damon held his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming, lowering it as her fear and surprise shifted into annoyance.

"Did you have to do that to me? Scare me?" she asked frowning.

Damon shrugged. "It's too much fun not to," he said, clearly enjoying himself.

"To you maybe," she muttered. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing. After all you are standing in front of my grave. Could it be that I have a mourner 145 years later?" he asked sarcastically.

"I was just walking to my parents grave when I saw your name." Damon looked past her and at the tombstone. His face was serious, lost in memories of the past.

"So…" she began, not knowing what to say to him. She moved to stand beside him, looking at the grave of his father. They were both quiet, the sound of the leaves of the trees rustling in the breeze. Elena slowly slipped her hand into Damon's and squeezed it lightly, not knowing how else to comfort him, assuming that's what he needed.

Damon's head turned fast to look at Elena, surprised to be holding her hand. The moment was broken. Elena quickly moved her hand away and began to walk towards her parents' grave. Damon was rooted to the spot, watching her walk away.

When she reached the Gilbert grave, she sat down on the ground leaning her back on the side of the tombstone. Elena softly place her hand on the ground in front of it and whispered, "Hi…I've missed you…" She closed her eyes and brought her knees up in front of her and placing her diary on the ground in front of the grave before resting her hands on the ground beside her.

Damon squeezed her hand gently and kept his hand over hers. He had silently followed her, giving her a head start and a moment alone with her deceased family. She turned to her left and found him sitting next her, leaning against the back of the tombstone.

"So…" he said, mimicking her actions earlier. They looked at each other silently. There was nothing else to say and nothing else Elena needed to hear. She smiled shyly. The sun peeked through the clouds, making the shadows of the leaves dance around them as they sat quietly in each other's company. Damon didn't move his hand away from hers.

* * *

I love reading what you think! Thanks for all the lovely comments. I'll be back with more. But right now I've got to go grocery shopping before the latest episode airs tonight :D


	9. Chapter 9: Thank You

A/N: It's a short one but I'll try and follow it up with a longer one :) Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

**Thank You**

"Damon…" He turned his head towards her, looking at her with his piercing blue eyes. "Uh…thanks," Elena said sheepishly. She wanted to say 'for being here' but she suddenly felt shy about it. Damon scrutinized her face as she continued to speak.

"I've always come here alone. I thought it would be easier somehow… Not to let people see me while I visited them…"she said, pausing. "There's always this pressure to put on a brave face and pretend like I'm okay because time has passed…" Elena stared ahead of her unable to really voice a complete thought. Damon sat quietly, listening. Decades old, patience was one virtue he had acquired and exhibited when he wanted to.

"Anyways," said Elena, interrupting her thoughts as she looked back at Damon. She was acutely aware of the fact that Damon had never moved his hand away from hers.

"Thank you."

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately," Damon said, his lips curling into a half smile.

"You seem to be helping me out a lot lately," she answered. Damon winked at her, a smug grin appearing on his face. Elena rolled her eyes, shaking her head as a small smile appeared on her face.

"So, why are you here by the way?" She knew asking that question would probably break the spell and change the mood of the moment but curiosity overcame her.

The smile on Damon's face disappeared and his expression became serious. "I've got some news for you and you're really not going to like it."

"Just tell me."

"Stefan attacked another person. He doesn't know how to control it. And the town council is on high alert." Damon laid out the facts, not lying or omitting anything to spare her feelings. Elena's heart sank. At the same time, there was a little piece of her that began to resent the troubles that Stefan suddenly seemed to be causing. She knew it was irrational to be mad at him when she was the one who helped bring it all about. There was also a piece of her heart that seemed to be rebelling as feelings for Damon suddenly stirred accompanied by guilt. Elena felt like she was at war with herself, struggling with her own mind and heart.

Damon watched her face, but most especially her eyes. As he broke the news to her, the emotions she was feeling seem to reveal themselves there. He could see it was a confusing mess of her many different thoughts. In a flash, Damon was standing, towering over her. He held out his hand to help her up.

"Come on. I can't leave you here," he said, " We have to sort this out." Elena looked at him through her eyelashes and nodded, placing her hand in his.


	10. Chapter 10: The Hallway

**A/N**: It's a short one. I had a class and left it half finished the other day and when I came back, I had totally forgotten what I originally had in my head for this moment. :\ The best is yet to come... I hope :P

**The Hallway**

"Comin'?"

Elena shook her head. "I'm gonna stay here." Elena slid down and sat on the ground. It was cold and concrete just like the wall she was leaning against. Damon stood by the door and watched her. There was only one light close to the door close to Damon's head, casting his shadow and obscuring her face. His eyes were sharp in the dark and he could see her staring at nothing, conflicted about locking Stefan up. That was all it took. Damon lowered himself to the floor close to Elena, sitting across from her. He leaned his head back and looked at her.

It was a while before Elena could speak. So many things seemed to battling in her mind for her attention; Stefan's actions, how she stabbed him with the vervain dart, how he had roughly shoved her against the wall… She had never been more afraid of Stefan. He had become a total stranger to her, moody and violent. The only thing that had helped her keep calm was knowing that Damon was just around the corner in case things got out of hand. She shuddered, making Damon look over to her. There was the other thought that kept creeping up and demanding her full attention: _Damon. _

"I've never… seen him like that," she whispered. "How long does it usually take to recover from vervain?"

"Hard to say," Damon answered, "It could be a few hours before he wakes up."

Elena nodded. "How long….before the human blood passes?"

"A week maybe…"

"You think I made it worse?" asked Elena. "If it weakens him, won't he crave human blood even more?"

Damon could tell without even seeing her worried expression that she was struggling with her conscience. "Elena… I can't have him running around and catching the attention of the council…"

Elena groaned. She put her face in her hands and leaned forward, causing her hair to fall like a dark curtain around her face. She felt a hand gently pulled back her hair and looked up at Damon. He was leaning forward, bringing himself closer to her as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

His expression was serious. "It'll be fine." He moved away from her and leaned back against the wall again. She could feel her ears grow warm, her skin tingling where he had grazed his fingers. She began blush deeply as she mustered up the guts to ask him her next question. She was grateful that her face was hidden in shadow when she realized that he could probably see pretty well in the dark.

"Can I…would you mind if…" Elena hesitated a little, not looking him in the eye. Embarrassed, she continued, "if… I stay here with you… for a while?" Damon stared at her as she spoke.

"Of course you can." Damon's answer was sincere. The corners of his mouth turned up in a subtle but genuine smile that she couldn't see in the dim light of the hallway. Damon stood up, pulling Elena to her feet. "Come on. I'll check on him later." Damon began to smirk, his humour returning as he tried to lighten the mood. "You need to get some things for a sleepover." His eyes had a wicked glint in them, as he looked Elena up and down.

Elena rolled her eyes, secretly enjoying the attention from him. "Don't get any ideas."

Damon's smirk turned into a smug smile as he walked away from her. Elena began to follow him but stopped in the doorframe and looked back towards Stefan's cell. She felt guilty; guilty for hurting him and guilty because she was looking forward to staying at the Salvatore manor with Damon as her companion.


	11. Chapter 11: Superpowers

A/N: Sorry this took so long and that it's quite short! Its been a very busy week. Hope you like :)

**Superpowers **

Elena walked down the stairs of the manor. She had unpacked her duffle bag for the week, settling into one of the spare bedrooms instead of Stefan's room. She didn't really know why she chose to sleep somewhere other than Stefan's room and was relieved that Damon had not seemed to notice, or at least not say anything. Elena wouldn't have had a solid answer to that question. Maybe there were too many memories that she shared with Stefan in that room; too many for her to sleep there alone with her mind drifting towards Damon. She was so distracted that she walked right into Damon's back.

"Whoa! S-sorry. Didn't see you standing there," she said.

"Well well! Lucky you bumped into me or else you may have missed me altogether!" he grinned at her. "And what a tragedy that would have been." His face was serious as he said this, but Elena had no trouble catching the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Hah! Yeah. What a tragedy that would have been!" she answered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, a small smile appearing on her lips as she continued past him and down the hall.

"Where are you off to?" he asked in an offhand manner, clearly trying not to sound too interested.

"The kitchen," Elena answered simply. She pushed the swinging door open and headed straight to the fridge. It was mostly empty except for a carton of eggs and a few bags of blood, making her wrinkle her nose. Behind her she heard the door creak and turned around to find that Damon had followed her into the room. He was leaning casually against the granite counter top of the kitchen island, watching her as she inspected the contents of the refrigerator.

Damon tilted his chin down and raised his eyebrow. "Care for a glass?" he asked, smirking and looking at her from under his lashes.

She looked at him, wrinkling her nose further and frowning. "No thanks. I was thinking of making something a little more edible. Is this all you have?"

Damon grinned at her. "Well I meant to do the grocery shopping, honey, but I was busy."

Elena shook her head. "Oh you are so full of it. I'll order take-out then."

"Ahh. Good thinking Robin."

"And what makes me the sidekick?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and pretending to be offended.

"Well," Damon sped around to her, bringing his face close to hers, making her heart jump. His blue eyes were inches away and staring down into hers. "I'm the one with the superpowers." He smirked at her.

Elena stared at him with a straight face. It would be so easy to lose herself in his gaze, the clear blue depths of his eyes. She could feel her face heating up as her cheeks began to turn rosy. Damon blinked, his smirk disappearing as he saw the colour come to her cheeks and a slow smile spread across her lips.

"Batman doesn't have superpowers."


	12. Chapter 12: Heartbeat

**Heartbeat **

The fire crackled, burning orange and gold, casting its glow in the room. Elena sat on the chocolate brown leather couch across from the fireplace with a textbook. With everything going on in her life ordinary teenage routines, such as doing homework, just seemed so mundane. Elena sighed. _Focus, Elena, focus! _She stared at the page in front of her and began to read._ The American Revolution initiated a series of social, political, and intellectual transformations in early American society and government. I wish I could talk to Bonnie or someone about everything. I hope I didn't make a huge mistake locking up Stefan. What if I did? What if it just makes him lose it even more? It's okay. I'm safe with Damon. Damon would take care of me. He has so far. In fact he's been so sweet. It was the dance. Only, it's not just the dance. So many things have happened between us…_

Elena had forgotten the open book on her lap and was staring into the fire; confronting all her errant thoughts about a Salvatore brother. Only it wasn't the one she expected all her thoughts to be bent on. She was so focused on him that she didn't even notice Damon had walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"Studying hard, I see," he said nonchalantly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye and opening a book of his own.

Elena started. "Oh! Uh… yeah." She looked back at her text, seeing dancing purple and orange spots on the pages after staring at the fire. She blinked a few times trying to make them disappear. The corners of Damon's mouth turned up in a small, satisfied smile.

They were both quiet, pretending to read the books hey held. Elena stole a quick glance at him, her eyes immediately darting back to her book as she caught him doing the same. A minute ticked by before she dared to furtively glance at him out of the corner of her eyes. Damon was quicker this time, flicking his gaze back to his novel before she could. _Twice._ Her pulse quickened and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"I can hear that you know," Damon said, a little smugly.

"Hear what?" she answered, keeping her eyes glued to words in front of her.

"Your heart beat."

Her cheeks burned and a rosy blush appeared on her face. "So," she said, letting her hair fall to cover her bright pink cheeks and trying to act like she didn't know what he was talking about. She frowned at herself as the quickened pulse didn't slow and butterflies didn't go away. Damon reached over to pull back the hair that was hiding her face and tuck it behind her ear. Elena's pulse jumped as his fingertips touched her skin. The spark between them was almost tangible. Damon smiled slyly at her as her embarrassment rose. _I might as well be hooked up to a beeping heart monitor!_ The beats of her heart were loud in her ears and easily heard by Damon's keen vampire ears.

"Don't hide behind your hair," Damon chuckled.

Elena looked at him, trying her best to pretend everything was completely normal. "I'm not hiding anything," she lied.

"Aren't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and staring back at her with his clear blue eyes.

Elena scrutinized him while trying to find the right answer. She didn't really know what to say to that. Of course she was hiding something. He was right on the mark. There was something there, a connection, a spark. Her rosy pink cheeks and unsteady pulse were proof enough. She had just begun to realize it and actually accept it, instead of brushing it aside. It was too soon for her to answer his questions, when she had only just begun to ask them of herself. She tilted her head and studied his face, her eyes grazing over the sharp features, the dark messy hair and the fathomless blue of his eyes that seemed to shine out under dark lashes and brows. There was something there. He may not have had a loudly beating heart or blood rushing to his cheeks, turning them red, but she saw it in his glances; felt it in his words and actions. He was hiding something as well.

"Aren't you?" she echoed, catching him off guard.


	13. Chapter 13: Games

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. I had a little trouble translating this from my head to paper... Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement so far though! Truly appreciate it :)

**Games**

Damon blinked, surprised. Both his eyebrows were up, not even a hint of his usual smirk present in his face. Elena could feel her confidence growing. For once she seemed to have the control of their conversation, having completely caught him off guard with a single question. The fire crackled, little popping sounds filling the room as sparks snapped off the logs and floated up the chimney. She stared back at Damon's surprised expression, the corner of her mouth beginning to twitch. Elena burst out laughing, clapping her hand to her mouth to try and stop herself. All her serious questions and doubts of the moment before pushed to the back of her mind by the look on his face.

Damon frowned and in a blink of an eye was standing across the room, surprise replaced by irritation. "And what are you laughing at hammer-heart?" His attempt to gain the upper hand in their little game of "who's more embarrassed" fell short as she coughed and sighed, her laughter beginning to ebb.

"I'm sorry!" she said clearing her throat before repeating it more seriously, still smiling though.

"I need a drink." He walked away from her to the bar for a glass of whiskey.

Her mirth faded and the room was quiet again. She could feel the tension that suddenly filled the room as Damon's mood had changed. Only a moment before, he was tucking her hair behind her ear and smugly confronting her about her feelings for him in one question, seeing right through her attempt to hide them. How could she explain herself to him when she was still wracked with confusion? _One step at a time, Elena. Fix this first._

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "I didn't mean to laugh at you. You just…" Elena hesitated. "Your reaction… well it wasn't what I expected. That's all," she mumbled, losing her nerve to question him further.

She turned back to her book, back to her attempt at studying, even more distracted than before. Damon relaxed, masking any irritation or surprise he felt, hiding anything that could make him appear vulnerable. He quickly downed the contents of his glass and sped over to the couch and sat down again, keeping a little distance between them. Elena peeked at him out the corner of her eye as he picked up his novel, seemingly un-phased by their recent exchange. She looked back at her text, her brow wrinkling and frowned a little. She had just apologized and explained why she laughed, pointing out his reaction, and he had said nothing in return. He gave her no explanation or even a denial; just, silence.

Her resentment flared up and she looked at him, clearly irritated. "Hammer-heart? Really Damon?" she questioned. Damon continued to focus on his book, a quick, sarcastic and slightly irritated smirk flashed across his face, his eyes widening for an instant. Elena stared at his profile, waiting for him to say or do something.

He looked away from his book and found her staring at him. "Like what you see?" he asked smugly, acting as if nothing had just happened. Elena raised her eyebrows.

"This isn't a game Damon." She looked away from him, her voice softening. His expression became serious, all the smugness disappearing as he looked at her.


	14. Chapter 14: Questions

A/N: So sorry I took forever to update! It's been a very busy few weeks to say the least but here it is. I hope you enjoy and love reading your reviews. Thanks checking it out so far as well!

**Questions**

They had been sitting quietly, side by side, with their books in front of them. It was one of those awkward silences; the kind of silence that no one wants to break after a disagreement. Elena and Damon were both staring at the fire in front of them, distracted. She tucked her hair behind her ear and focused back on her book.

_The American Revolution initiated a series of social, political, and intellectual transformations in early American society and government. This is so awkward. And what a stupid way to react! Over sensitive cocky vampire! Focus, Elena, focus! The American Revolution initiated a series of social, political, and intellectual transformations in early American society and government. It's obvious that there is something between us. He confirmed it just by his reaction: "I need a drink." Pssht! Please, __**I**__ need the drink! And why would it bother him so much to admit it anyways! _Elena's thoughts began to come faster, her irritation rising. She didn't even realize she had begun to frown. The emotions were as clear as day on her face.

_Focus! The American Revolution initiated a series of social, political, and intellectual transformations in early American society and government. I'm so confused! He's been so good to me. He's done things and said things to make me feel better. The American Revolution initiated a series of social, political, and intellectual transformations in early American society and government. _ She huffed and frowned deeper, causing Damon to quickly glance at her before immediately bringing his attention back to his book. _Gah! I've read the same sentence four times already!_

_He's helped me with Jeremy and saved me from being totally embarrassed at the Miss Mystic Falls event. _Elena's frown disappeared and her expression became one of surprise and raised her face away from her textbook, her mouth slightly open as her eyes flicked back and forth, racing with her thoughts. _He saved me after my car accident. I had forgotten about that. I probably wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for him. Just a few minutes were all that other vampire needed to finish me off._

Elena turned and looked at him, frowning ever so slightly. She looked like she was trying to read his mind, staring hard at him. Damon was looking at his book but not really reading it. He suddenly had the sensation of being watched and looked up, finding Elena staring at him. He could feel the intensity of her gaze.

"What?" he said, a little more defensively than he meant. He wasn't used to feeling vulnerable. His guard was always up and no one had ever gotten through. Yet, somehow, she was able to get under his skin.

"Damon?" she hesitated. "I have to ask you something. I never really thought about it till now."

"Okay… Shoot."

"Don't lie to me, okay?" Damon raised his eyebrows in response, waiting for her to ask. She looked back at him, searching his face.

"Well?" he asked.

"How were you there when my car crashed?" Elena hurried on, hoping she didn't sound ungrateful. "I mean, I'm happy that you were there but it's not like I was on a busy road in town which is probably why that other vampire I hit, picked that spot to get in front of my car and come after me…" She spoke fast, her sentence running on before she checked herself. His answer could be nothing, but the possible reasons for his being there at the perfect moment began to maker her feel nervous again.

"You're welcome by the way." Damon smirked, clearly evading her question.

"Please, Damon," Elena pleaded, "Just tell me. Please?" She tentatively reached for him, gently resting her hand on his arm as her lashes flicked up and down, her eyes roving over his face. Damon looked down at her hand for an instant before staring at the fire. The seconds seemed to tick by at a snail's pace as she waited for him to answer.

Elena allowed herself to smile a little. "I promise I won't laugh," she said.

Damon looked over at her, scanning her face. She seemed to glow, her eyes sparkling and catching him off guard. He opened his mouth about to say her name when he realized that he had stopped breathing. He coughed, clearing his throat and stood up.

"It's late." He paused, looking down at her. The sparkle had faded and she looked away. Elena began to move her hand that she kept on his arm, when he caught it, holding on.

She tried to ask again. "Damon—"

"Good night, Elena," he interrupted, bending down to her hand and kissing it softly. He lifted his lips away from it and looked at her, "Sweet dreams."

Elena watched him walk away, so many emotions mixed and jumbled together. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. _Stop it! I'm… with Stefan… _Elena shook her head and looked at the time. It was only 9 o'clock.


	15. Chapter 15: Steps

A/N: Hello! Thank you all for reading my story! I'm sorry there hasn't been any updates in such a long time! I ran into some writer's block followed by being swamped with a lot of other things. It's been a crazy summer. Here's a short one, but an update nevertheless :) I hope you like it!

**Steps**

Elena lay on her bed in the guest room, wide-awake. The more and more she thought about that night, the more she wondered why he was there. Of course, she was grateful. If it weren't for him showing up at the exact moment, she probably wouldn't even be around now. Her curiosity nagged at her mind keeping all her thoughts bent on the vampire in the next room. She closed her eyes and listened. It didn't take vampire senses to hear that he was pacing back and forth, clearly distracted enough to make noise. She closed her eyes and listened to his rhythmic steps. _Step. Step. Step. Turn. Step. Step. Step. Pause. Turn. Step. Step. Step…_ The pattern had continued for a while now.

_And why didn't he want to answer my question?_ Elena huffed loudly in frustration, causing the steps in the next room to stop. Elena stared at the wall that stood between them as she held her breath and listened to the sudden silence.

_Step. Step. Step. Turn. Step. Step. Step. Pause. Turn. Step. Step. Step…_ The pattern continued. She let out her breath slowly and as quietly as possible to release the pent up frustration without catching Damon's attention again. As she puzzled over the mystery of her rescue and his inability to answer, Elena didn't register the footsteps fading to silence in the room next door. She jumped in the way someone who just got caught sneaking around would jump when there was a soft knock on the door. _Silly. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong trying to figure this out! Thank goodness he can't read my mind!_

Elena got up, smoothing the wrinkles from her silk pajama bottoms and pulled on the hem of her tank top. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she walked past to answer her door. Seeing the mess of her ponytail, she quickly pulled out the elastic band and let her hair cascade around her face. She tried to keep her breathing steady and force her heartbeats to remain at a normal pace. Elena reached for the knob and opened the door slowly.

The hallway was empty. Elena's calm, cool and collected façade was replaced with surprise as she peered into the hall.

"Damon?" she called hesitantly. There was no answer. She quickly shut the door and turned the key in the lock.


	16. Chapter 16: While She Sleeps

A/N: Here's another update. What did you guys think of season 2 premiere? Poor Damon. Hope you guys like this short update. I decided to write it from his point of view for a change. Enjoy :)

**While She Sleeps**

Damon watched her from above, his arms and legs stretched out to brace himself against the brackets and beams of the ceiling so that he didn't drop down into the hall in front of Elena's door. _Stupid_, he thought. He had paced back and forth for so long to try and come up with answer to her question. He had walked over to her door and stood there, for who knows how long, and heard her slow and prolonged sigh. He didn't need to invade her dreams to figure out what was frustrating her tonight. He even knocked on her door and listened to her slow steps to the door and her uneven pulse.

_And what do I do right as she turns the handle? I jump right up to the ceiling like a…a… chicken! _Damon grimaced at the comparison. He was never the chicken! He dropped silently and gracefully to the floor. Hardly a thread from the carpet was disturbed from the impossible stunt.

He glided silently downstairs and sat on the couch staring into the fire again. Elena's question had caught him off guard… completely. He hadn't even given that day a second thought. No. That was a lie. He had thought about what would have happened if he had been only seconds too late. He remembered how she screamed in terror and how she felt in his arms when held her. He thought about her question: _why do I look like her?_ He didn't have the answer to that. She may look like Katherine, but she was nothing like her, not even close. He found himself wishing that it were Elena he had fallen in love with all those years ago. He wished that she had seen him first instead of Stefan…

Damon got up and headed to the basement, making a quick stop in the kitchen. Stefan was silent; not even breathing.

"Drink up little bro," said Damon, placing the bottle of blood between the bars in the door.

Stefan didn't move. His eyes were closed as he lay on the bench in his cell. Damon looked at him and rolled his eyes. As he turned to walk away, Stefan spoke.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing up there." Damon stopped and turned to look at his brother. "Confusing Elena…"

Damon's face remained serious. There was no hint of a smile or smirk when he spoke. "I'm not doing anything to her. Whatever you think is happening, that's all her. " Stefan didn't move. Damon could see his muscles stiffen and his jaw twitch as he clenched his teeth. He turned once more just as Stefan roared and threw himself at the door and crashed to the floor.

"That door is coated with vervaine. Remember?" Damon said darkly. "You have yourself to thank for that when you locked me in there."

"Don't you dare hurt her. I swear Damon…" Stefan left his threat hanging.

Damon looked at his brother, unfazed. "I think you've done enough of that yourself. Don't threaten me." Damon watched the light of a fight die from his brothers eyes before Stefan walked back to the bench and lay down in the same position as his brother found him. The bottle of blood was on the floor and had rolled to a stop near the bench. Damon turned and walked away with a small smile on his face.

Upstairs in front of fire, Damon forgot his small satisfaction over Stefan's insecurities. That only brought his thoughts back to Elena. He suddenly realized how much his thoughts always seemed to go back to her. He was completely aware of her when she was around. Even now, one floor up, he knew that she was asleep, the sound of her steady breathing and the rise and fall of the white cotton sheets faint in his ears. _Why was I there that night?_

Damon went upstairs and headed towards Elena's room. He unlocked the door and silently walked in, stopping to hover over Elena. His eyes softened as he looked her. Her hair was splayed over the pillow and her face and he brushed away the strands that lay draped across her nose. His hand froze on her cheek as she sighed and rolled over on to her side, facing him, and continued to sleep. He watched her eyes under her closed lids as they darted back and forth.

_Sweet dreams_… he thought, disappearing from her side. Damon found himself back in front of the fire, staring and frowning at the flames.


End file.
